


Will of the Force

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [66]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney or Lucasfilms.Just another thought that popped into my head, yes, I just saw Star Wars and I was inspired. Another ‘fix it’ fic, I do those… a lot. As with all my works, I take heavy liberties. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 42





	Will of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney or Lucasfilms.
> 
> Just another thought that popped into my head, yes, I just saw Star Wars and I was inspired. Another ‘fix it’ fic, I do those… a lot. As with all my works, I take heavy liberties. Enjoy if you can.

  
  


Jedi Grand Master Yoda sat in his chambers, sparse in their furnishings, but the male needed little as the force was all that really mattered. He had his eyes closed, settled in deep meditation, the Force surrounding him. The galaxy itself in his senses, and yet he felt darkness shroud it as well. It was disconcerting, but it was the will of the Force, to say the least. 

He sighed and was about to get up, when he was forced to stay in his trance. A wave of panic overwhelmed him, before he was mentally ‘slapped’, and in his mind’s eyes he felt a wave of disappointment, and roiling fury. It was not the dark side that did this, but the Force itself. Light, dark and all in between, focused on him. He struggled for just a moment, before he was shown something, something that made his very being shudder in fear and apprehension. 

  
  


A dream? No. This was a vision. A vision of not only what was happening not only on this system, but in the very planet he resided on. Then, there was another vision, of the future. It was not clouded, it was clear and terrible. Darkness roiled, it prevailed, and it was clear this was to happen. How to pre- The images rocketed back to the previous ones, that of the dream of the young Skywalker. Then, he was let go. 

  
  


“Understand now, I do.” Yoda muttered to himself, before hopping off his chair and leaving his room. He then felt the Force once more, but this time it was gentler. It stroked his senses softly, as if thanking him, and then it was gone. He had a small smile, having paused during said sensation, and then he was off to his task. 

  
~WotF~

  
  


Anakin Skywalker gasped and woke up, panting heavily as he did with these nightmares. He got up, it was nearly dawn, and made his way to the balcony of the room he shared with Padmé. He sighed softly, arms behind his back as he watched the sun rise. These dreams were getting more frequent, and it tore into his mind harder with every night. He closed his eyes, sighing softly when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


“The nightmare again, Anakin?” Padmé said, having felt his turmoil before he was roused. Her response was a nod, and he sighed as he tried to push the images from his mind. 

  
  


“You should get back to bed, my Angel.” Anakin said, eyes closed. “It's still far too early to be awake.” He said, and she was about to respond when there was a chime from their door, clearly someone was calling, though it was very early indeed. Anakin frowned and put on an over shirt, lightsaber flying to him. He opened the door, and then blinked when he heard a familiar, and unexpected voice. 

  
  


“Your lightsaber, you do not need, young Skywalker.” Yoda said, looking up at the baffled young man. “Enter may I? I have things to say, do I, not meant for a hall are they.” He said with a soft smile, and Anakin nodded, too surprised, and still waking up, for his normal thoughts to come to him. 

  
“What brings you here, Master?” Anakin asked, and Yoda hummed softly, before hobbling over and taking a seat. He seemed to be thinking for his words, before he finally spoke. 

  
  


“The Force, that is what brings me here this morning.” Yoda said, before looking up at the young apprentice. “Great visions it gives me, pain and suffering, hurt and strife.” He said, frowning softly ears curling. “Direction, I have been given, yes.” He said, before looking up to the side, ears perked a bit. “You may come in, senator. Clever, the two of you are, but old I am, not blind.” He said, chuckling softly at his own little joke. 

  
  


“You know, Master Yoda?” Anakin and Padmé asked at the same time, causing Yoda to chuckle again and nod at their soft blushing. 

  
  


“Hmm, yes. Known for many a day I have, thought the Force would guide you apart, know now it has done the opposite.” Yoda said, leaning back softly and sighing. “Embrace it you should, but flaunt it you should not.” He said, and then nodded lightly before he sat straighter. 

  
  


“Pack you should, a long trip we must take.” Yoda said, looking at the two young humans before him. “Tatooine, a short trip it is not.” He said, before hopping off the chair. “A ship has been prepared, do not keep me waiting, hmm?” He said, before moving out of the apartment they were staying in. Anakin was frozen for a moment, before he sprung into action. His mother. They were going to save his mother! 

  
  


~WotF~

  
  


“Breathe in you must, young padawan.” Yoda said, sitting in front of Anakin as Padmé and R2-D2 were looking for a spot to land near Mos Espa. “Your emotions, strong they are, but focused they must be.” He said, and Anakin nodded, breathing in deeply, and exhaling just as much. “Now, speak.” 

  
  


“Watto, my old Slaver… he should know where my mother is.” Anakin said, and took another breath, letting it go after a soft sigh. 

  
  


“Know where to start we do, yes. Come, come. Landed we have.” Yoda said, and Anakin got up with the old Jedi master, walking along with Padmé into the desert heat. “Glad rises, heat does, short I am to stay cool.” He said, chuckling to himself. He was brighter than Anakin could remember, and the force around him seemed almost… jovial, playful, praising. 

  
  


The trio walked through Mos Espa, and as it was a hub of all sorts, they were left alone. Watto, having aged terribly due to stress and the heat of the planet, was sitting outside under some slow fans, with a perpetual sour look on his face. 

  
  


“Achuta, Watto.” Anakin said, coming up to the Toydarian, who jumped a bit, and then glared softly. 

  
  


“Who’re you, what do you want?” Watto said, his gravelly voice croaking out, before he blinked and looked at Padmé, and then Anakin. His brain took a bit, before he spoke softer. “Ani? Little Ani?” He asked, whispering, getting a stern look from the teenager, who was working on fixing something Watto had since forgotten about in front of him. 

  
  


“I am looking for my mother, Watto.” Anakin said, putting the fixed part down, and looking rather intense with his words. 

  
  


“Ah… Shmi, yeah.” Watto said, the look he was getting, as well as the oppression from the Force around the teen helping him cut the bantha shit. “Sold her, years ago.” He said, getting an almost incredulous stare from the man before him, he went on. “Moisture farmer, named… ah, Lars! Yeah, that’s it.” He said, nodding rapidly. “Turns out he free’d her, and married her, yeah? Can’t beat that.” He said, chuckling nervously. 

  
  


“Know where they live, we wish to know.” Yoda said, piping up, after surveying and taking in everything he could. When he got the gaze of the flying being down to him, he internally frowned, the fear of the Force from this being was unsettling. 

  
  


“Yes, of course. Let me just go get my records.” Watto said, before fluttering off. Anakin looked at his master and frowned, getting a soft shake of his head, as if to say ‘later’. Anakin nodded, and then followed Watto into his shop, getting the information he needed. They were then off again, their ship going far off to Mos Eisley, where his father-in-law and mother would be. 

  
  
  


~WoTF~

  
  


“We have to find her!” Anakin said, panicked, almost hyperventilating. He knew the Tusken Raiders, or Sand People, were cruel to the denizens of Tatooine, especially moisture farmers. Yoda made a gesture for him to sit, and he did so reluctantly. Lars looking somewhat fearful, as the Force was pulsing angrily around the angered teen. 

  
  


“Calm… calm, young Skywalker.” Yoda said, and he went on before he could be cut off. “Again, breathe you must. Focus, and see.” He said, taking a deep breath, and then releasing it, as if to demonstrate. Anakin shuddered softly, but nodded. This was the Master of the Jedi-kriffing-Order, he needed to remain calm. He took the breath, and then sighed, taking a few more, before Yoda spoke once more. 

  
  


“Connection to your mother, I do not, so I cannot find her.” Yoda said softly, ears softly tilted down. “But have a connection you have, so find her you can. Focus, know that the Force will guide you.” He said, and Anakin nodded, before sitting down with yet another inhale. 

  
  


It took about an hour, with more assistance from Master Yoda, and some soft words from Padmé, before his eyes opened slowly, his breath only a little rapid, but he was trying to reign it in. 

  
  


“Southwest, I cannot tell the distance, but that is where she is. I can sense a valley, shallow hills around it… almost a plateau.” Anakin said, and his brother-in-law, Owen, perked up. 

  
  


“That sounds like… like the Hutt ravine.” Owen said, mumbling softly, before going on. “Said to be made by the fattest of hutt’s.” He said, snorting afterwards. “It’s about a thousand kilometers southwest, you can get there in a day on a speeder, faster if you’re alone and go full throttle.” He said, and as Anakin was about to get up to do just that, he felt himself seated by the Force, Yoda with a hand raised gently. 

  
  


“Travel faster we will, in the ship we have brought, yes?” Yoda said, and again Anakin nodded. “Hard it is for you to stay calm and trust, but do so you must. Here to help I am.” He said, and Anakin nodded once more, apologizing, but getting it waved off. “Eager you are, worry you must not.” He said, before getting up, gesturing for them to head out of the ship they had indeed arrived in. 

  
  


~WoTF~

  
  


“Search your feelings, young padawan.” Yoda said, and Anakin nodded, closing his eyes as they walked the remaining kilometer to where his mother was being held. It was just him and Master Yoda, as it would be easier for them to move unseen and unheard in the Raider’s camp. They had the cover of darkness to aid them, and the Force as well. Anakin stopped when they were passing a small hut, and he put his hand on it with a soft shudder. 

  
  


“She’s in here, Master. I can feel her…” Anakin said, and Yoda nodded raising his hand softly to project a field of repulsion for the Raiders. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and set to work making a hole for him, entering the hut after doing so, and then his weapon was on his belt. His hands working on retrieving his unconscious, and rather heavily defaced mother. His anger boiled, it rippled at the surface of his conscious mind, but then he felt a soft hand on his face. 

  
  


“My boy?” Shmi Skywalker said, a pained, but genuine smile on her face. “Oh… you’ve grown so handsome.” She said, smiling brighter again. 

  
  


“It’s me, mom, yeah.” Anakin said, suddenly nine years old again, holding her close, but not overly tightly. “Here to get you home, back to safety.” He said, and she made a soft groaning sound, before she nodded and slipped back into unconsciousness. He sighed and picked her up, careful to not agitate any wounds, and then walked out of the hut with her in arm. Yoda looked at her, then at him, nodding. 

  
  


“Many wounds she has, but good bacta have we.” Yoda said, and then he made a call to the ship that was waiting for them, not only to set up the bacta tank, but to meet them so Shmi wouldn’t have to wait that much longer. They were met not five minutes after, with Yoda holding off the blaster fire as the Raider’s had been startled by the engines of the ship. They made it inside, and in the next five minutes Shmi was placed in the simple occupant bacta tank, her vitals already on the mend, and her young son collapsing from everything he had held back. 

  
  


Yoda watched, and sighed softly, in quite a great deal of relief. The darkness, the fear and pain from the young Skywalker was lessened to a degree he did not think possible. His eyes closed when he felt the caress of the Force once more, like a mother praising him, congratulating him for doing such a wonderful job. Yoda nodded, and though brief glimpses this time, the vision of the future was not steeped in darkness, instead there was light that drilled through it. That was what was to come, so long as the path they were on was maintained. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it. I might do more, if the moods strike. Read and review, please. Thank you. 


End file.
